


Home With Me

by RegulusLi



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children Adoption, Family Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusLi/pseuds/RegulusLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They got married, got a kid, and live happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home With Me

【习惯性吻别】

耳边闹钟的尖叫让Jack一口气差点儿没喘过来。这已经是第三个闹钟了吧，还是第四个？老天，他睡了多久？五个小时？整个身体都疼得不得了，年底赶报告一点儿都不好玩儿，三个通宵之后，他还要和那些讨人厌的法国佬核对报表…饶了我吧。Jack Rackham先生现在唯一想做的事情就是呆在床上，和自己的丈夫腻歪一整天，把那个看起来硬邦邦的家伙搂到怀里然后…

他伸了伸胳膊，却什么都没有摸到，身边的枕头和被单早就已经冰凉了。就跟他们刚认识的那几年一样，那会儿硬邦邦的Charles Vane甚至会对“男朋友”这个词儿皱眉头。的确算不上是……什么美好的回忆，不是吗？Jack深吸一口气，翻向另一边按掉床头柜上的手机闹钟。

该死！7:13了！

我们新上任的销售部门经理用惊人的速度从床上跳起来，一边踢掉被子的纠缠（抱歉，甜心们，虽然我很想跟你们缠绵到天长地久），一边套上打底衫和衬衫，踉跄着撞进厕所。按照往常来说，Jack Rackham会花十五分钟左右搞定自己堪称完美的骚包发型，修修胡子（把胡子都刮掉？不不不，你太看不起Jack作为一个骚包的尊严了，精心修整过的胡子才是男人的尊严），然后才是那些晨间的常规事项——哦，这才不包括在晨光里性福地来一炮，最后看起来光彩照人地走出卧室。

但自从他得到这份天煞的工作（工资上涨56%，税后），就没有什么优雅地走出卧室这一说了。他的屁股几乎没有沾过椅子，简直比情人节前后的妓女还要忙，还要对着客户堆出笑脸，常常半夜才能到家，那会儿Charles早就睡了。这导致的直接结果就是：一个早上狼狈不堪的Jack Rackham，老天，连他的小胡子看起来都极度缺乏睡眠。

香甜的味道顺着卧室的门缝儿飘进来，Jack贪婪地吸了一大口，准确地判断出今天的早餐是自己最爱的覆盆子奶酪派——他忙得都快卖屁股了，就让体重和卡路里什么的见鬼去吧！但系上衬衫扣子之前，Rackham先生还是郁闷地捏了捏自己的小肚子，在心里稍稍诅咒了自己丈夫那怎么都不会消失的八块腹肌——只是稍稍诅咒了一下，稍稍，他可是爱死了那几块腹肌，他能亲吻它们一整天！当然了，他更希望吻能稍微往下那么一点儿…

打住，Rackham！想想那些懒洋洋不干活儿的法国和意大利合作公司负责人！想想你那个讨人厌的老板Flint！哦，很好，他感到腹部突然席卷而上的热潮随着Flint脸的出现而迅速消褪了下去。已经7:30了，他可没有时间再解决一次男人“晨间的烦恼”。

推开卧室门的时候，Jack一瞬间被爆发出来的声音怔住了。不得不感叹当初装修的时候，Vane坚持给卧室和门板加设隔音层实在是太过于明智了——而愚蠢的他居然觉得闹钟会是他一大早能听到的最大的声音。

Vane穿着灰色的平角短裤，上身只有那条Jack去年作为情人节礼物买的，粉红色还戴着蕾丝边的围裙。脊背的肌肉在晨光里好像闪闪发光一样，那腰，那腿，那屁股…等等，Rackham！集中精神！我确实集中精神，集中在想象那双大长腿缠在自己腰上的样子…Hello, sexy…RACKHAM！Jack掐了一下自己的大腿，才回过神来。

广播里音量过大的音乐声好像让整个房间都嗡嗡作响，Toby咿咿呀呀地随着音乐声笑着拍打婴儿椅的桌子，水壶发出尖利的气声，炉子上的煎锅滋滋作响，炖锅咕噜咕噜，客厅的窗户开着，外面的雨声和汽车的声音几乎可以忽略不计了。Charles随着音乐声摇摆身体，哼着完全跟不上调子的歌儿。

啊，这就是Vane-Rackham家的早晨了。

自从三年前他们决定找代孕母亲生个孩子开始，Jack就和清晨性爱、在床上接吻到精疲力尽和大汤匙小汤匙说再见了。Toby是前年夏天出生的，那可是个热闹的小伙子，总是咿咿呀呀地好像急着要说话一样。Jack同时也发现，自从Toby出生之后，Charles微笑的次数和哼着小点儿扭动身体的次数都大幅度上升。从前这可是在他前一天夜里非常努力之后才能看到的景象。

“早上好，Toby亲爱的。”他把领带（没有被Toby弄上果酱或是酱汁的那一条）挂到脖子上，弯下腰亲吻了坐在饭厅婴儿椅里儿子的额头，小婴儿发出尖利的笑声，用手捧住了Jack的脸，这让他的脸上多了姜黄色的东西，他猜今天的婴儿食物里面有什么奇怪的蔬菜。“早上好！Charz！”他大声说，企图用自己的声音盖过厨房里的噪音。Vane没有回头，只是一手关掉水壶和烤箱的开关，一手给煎锅里的什么东西翻了个面儿，抬起胳膊挥挥手里的锅铲算是问候了早安。

前雇佣兵的经验让Charles Vane拥有了很多很多常人不会具备的技能。比如徒手拗断什么人的脖子；比如用鞋跟踩断什么人的手指——这他上个礼拜才对一个有眼无珠敢来入室抢劫的男人干过，他一手抱着Toby，一手用裱花器在烤盘上挤出桃心形状的饼干，那个可怜的男人就被他踩在地上动弹不得，最后断了两根手指被送进医院；比如同时操作让Jack觉得有点儿胆战心惊数量的厨房用品；再比如能够不需要任何仪器精确度秒。

看着自己的丈夫在不到五分钟的时间里把茶壶、香肠煎蛋、烤面包和他最喜欢的覆盆子奶酪派端上桌子，虽然每天早上都能看到，但是Jack还是允许自己惊讶了几秒钟，或者说惊艳了几秒钟。Jack咬了一口奶酪派，端着红茶抬起头，Charles拿着一块儿毛巾给Toby擦脸，脸上温柔的表情……

卧槽！7:42了！

Jack费力地将所有香肠和煎蛋塞进嘴里，一时间很难决定到底是放弃Charles亲手做的早餐（味道非常的不错，这让Jack从十年前惊讶到现在）严重还是被Flint盯着扣工资严重。Charles把Toby脸上的姜黄色东西擦干净，转身回到厨房，把烤箱里香味儿四溢的饼干拿出来，哦，曲奇，Jack最爱的曲奇。

“你迟到了。”Vane在餐桌另一边坐下，用干巴巴的、跟Flint一模一样的语气说，嘴角似乎还带着点儿幸灾乐祸的笑容。杯子里的热茶让他享受地眯起眼睛，这样的表情让他看起来更像是一只温顺的大猫，而不是凶猛的豹子——就像他在部队里的绰号那样。

“我知道，亲爱的Captain，现在请您发发善心，闭嘴。”他又咬了一大口奶酪派，犹豫着是拿着在路上吃还是现在狼吞虎咽下去，但是眼睛还看着那放在流理台上，冒着热气的饼干。

Vane耸耸肩又喝了一口茶，才慢悠悠地拿起面包咬了一口，动作慢的简直可以剪辑进某种特殊品位的动作爱情片里面。“饼干要留到晚上回来，Rackham，别盯着看了。”他伸出舌头舔掉指尖上的面包渣，垂着眼睛闷声说，好像他这么做不是故意让Jack难堪一样…不，他不会承认那个词儿叫“诱惑”或者“勾引”的。

“Aye aye, captain.”Jack沮丧地把最后一口派吃掉，基本可以算是连滚带爬地站起来穿上之前挂在沙发背上的西装外套，一边偷瞄着散发着香气的饼干。Charles盯着他看了一会儿叹口气站起来，将他们之间的距离拉到一个近得有些危险的程度，伸手给自己丈夫重新系领带。

看看，这个从来不梳头发，好像也完全不刮胡子的男人知道怎么系领带。除了葬礼和婚礼上，Jack从来没见过Vane穿任何不会露出胸口的衣服。

Jack笑嘻嘻地看着比自己高半个头的男人低着头给自己打领带，蓝色的眼睛专注地低垂着。在最后一个结完成之后，他稍稍前倾身体，压住Vane的嘴唇。这是一个算得上是纯情的吻，毕竟Jack实实在在没有时间挑拨对方或是挑拨自己本来就不怎么安稳的下腹部。

嘴唇交叠着，Charles下意识闭上了眼睛，感到一只手搂住自己的腰，几乎接近臀部，胸膛挤压在一起，他能感觉那个该死的蕾丝花边儿在自己光裸的皮肤上留下了痕迹，Jack的舌尖轻轻舔着自己的嘴唇，然后……

Jack一伸手拿了一块儿饼干，逃命一般地跑到门口。他叼着饼干一边穿鞋子一边支支吾吾地试图说点儿什么，但Vane最后只是摇了摇头，站在餐厅里抱着胳膊，看自己的丈夫狼狈地提上一早就准备好放在架子上的手提电脑和午餐，连滚带爬地滚出门，嘴里还叼着那块儿饼干，一脸傻兮兮的笑容。

“好吧，现在就剩我们俩了。”大门砰地一声关上，Vane抿了抿嘴唇，转头看自己的儿子，那个眼睛几乎和Jack如出一辙的婴儿露出一个傻兮兮的笑容，用力拍了一下小桌板：“呀！”

**Author's Note:**

> * 我真的不是Flint黑你们相信我！  
> * Toby是剧中Jack Rackham演员的名字。  
> * 大汤匙小汤匙 = Spooning.  
> * 覆盆子蛋糕做法参考此菜谱：http://www.xiachufang.com/recipe/21389/
> 
> 梗来自于网络上的相恋十年三十题版本：
> 
> 1.习惯性吻别。  
> 2.压力爆发。/ 感觉迷茫的时候。  
> 3.Cant take my eyes off u.  
> 4.学会了你擅长的事。  
> 5.发现信件盒子。  
> 6.睡前故事。The Story of…  
> 7.酩酊大醉。Cheers darlin'.  
> 8.冷水澡。  
> 9.初见回忆。  
> 10.你的手还是那么冷。  
> 11.Follow Me. / 惊喜。  
> 12.没有言语的夜。  
> 13.旧疾复发。  
> 14.陌生的熟悉的你的样子。/ 工作探班。  
> 15.第四次晚归。  
> 16.Hello stranger. / 一时兴起的419 PLAY。  
> 17.从back kiss再开始。/ 享受你的亲吻。  
> 18.熟悉到每一寸的甜美的身体。  
> 19.说不出口的情话。  
> 20.Road Trip. / 公路旅行。  
> 21.人群里你的气味。  
> 22.被忘记的纪念日。  
> 23.逃家。  
> 24.如果我死去。/ BE妄想。  
> 25.我们的猫跑丢了。  
> 26.瞒着你抽烟。  
> 27.秘密抽屉。  
> 28.我们还没做过的事。  
> 29.讨厌却爱着你的一切。  
> 30.迟来十年的告白。


End file.
